Nimbus Flyers Club
by Krysawyr
Summary: Matt Jackson has been looking forward to bringing The Elite to Hogwarts since he and his brother met Kenny Omega, but everything is going wrong, 1st the sorting, 2nd Kenny is more interested in his new pal Kota Ibushi, & 3rd there's nothing to do outside of class for 1st years. Somebody needs to start a Club, maybe a Quidditch Club, until 鈴木軍 attack. Seth Rollins and Matt J. POVs
1. Chapter 1

Seth Rollins was not the sort of kid who believed in fairytales, he was a rational person, always had been. So when a live owl flew in his window with a letter clutched in its beak, he knew he must be dreaming. But after 12 pinches left his skin red and sore, the first of many things he _knew_ to be true came crumbling down.

Now, here he is, standing in a foreign country, miles away from his home in Iowa, with a case of luggage, filled with as many different books as he could fit, and a secondary backpack filled with robes, skinny jeans, and band tees. He held up the letter, attempting to rid it of the wrinkles and creases it had gathered from several days in various pockets by rubbing it on his chest with his free hand. He really wished his parents had enough money to come to London with him. He read the tiny neat script.

"Platform 9 ¾," he read aloud to himself. Sure enough, another illogical bit of the experience. He looked around. Lucky for him, in the milling crowd was a kid a bit older than him in what appeared to be one of the robes he'd bought at Diagon Alley, although it was sleeveless. Seth scurried over to the kid, who upon getting closer was with another young boy, Seth's age.

"No, Dean, this isn't just any school, this is the best fuckin' school in the world," the kid said, and started playing with his lip ring with his tongue.

"I don't care if there's fucking candy everyday, I hate school," The kid next to him said. They were an odd couple, and if the sleeveless robe the older one wore wasn't strange enough, his slicked back dark hair, lip ring, and white fingerless gloves with bold black X's on them was. The younger kid was dressed more normal than the other, old jeans, and a tee, a few curls of his red brown hair was popping out of the gel he had slicked it back with, in an apparent attempt to look like the older boy. Another plus to Seth was the fact that they had a middle American accent. He finally caught up.

"Hey, guys, do you know where platform 9 ¾ is?" Seth called to them.

"Whoa there slick, maybe keep your voice down about that, will ya?" the kid with the sleeveless robe said.

"Sorry," Seth said.

"Don't mind him," the other said, with a half hearted smile, that was actually more of him tightening his lips after the sentence.

"I do, anyway," the older kid said. "The name's CM Punk by the way."

"Wha- what's the CM stand for?" Seth asked, confused.

"Circus Master," he replied quickly.

"Isn't that a ringleader?" Seth asked.

"Shit," Punk said. The other kid rolled his eyes.

"I'm Dean," he said, "Dean Ambrose, we're step brothers."

"Good to meet you," Seth said with an awkward nod. "I'm Seth Rollins."

"Seth freakin' Rollins," Punk said with a nod of interest, "Nice shirt."

Seth looked down at his shirt awkwardly, it was his Asking Alexandria shirt.

"Thanks, I… like your robe."

"Thanks kid," Punk said, "anyway, I was saying, there's no mom to tell us not to ride broomsticks-" he said continuing to talk to his step brother.

They were walking right towards the brick wall between the 9th and 10th platforms.

"Um, guys, there's a wall there," Seth said.

The step brothers stopped an inch away from the wall.

"Show 'im Deano." Punk smirked.

Dean went to hit his head against the wall, but instead walked right through it.

"See, its magic, ya know, since Hogwarts is a magical school." Punk said. "Go on," he said gesturing for Seth to go first.  
Seth took a deep breath and walked towards the brick wall, eyes closed, but he did hit something solid. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Dean and Punk laughing at him, but instead, he realized he'd simply walked into another kid. And they were on an entirely different platform.

"Sorry man," he said.

"Watch where you're going ya filthy mudblood," the kid said.

Dean was at Seth's side in seconds.

"Fuck off Ciampa, nobody likes you," he said.

Punk was now through the wall too.

"Ooh, a fuck Ciampa party?" he yelled.

A couple kids nearby in similarly sleeveless robes turned when they heard that.

"Fuck Ciampa!" they yelled.

Punk walked over to them fist bumping the two of them, quickly joining the conversation. The so-called Ciampa grumbled several obscenities under his breath before slinking off into the crowd.

"So you're muggle born?" Dean asked, as the two of them started walking to the train.

It was the biggest, oldest looking engine Seth had ever seen, and it was in great shape, bright red, like a fire truck, Seth figured it was helped by magic, since apparently everything else was too.

"Yeah, I'm from Iowa." Seth said, trying to climb the stairs with all his luggage.

"Muggle means non-magic, not American," Dean said, then whispered " _wingardium leviosa_ " while pointing his wand at the luggage. The weight was immediately lifted for Seth, and the bags began to float.

"You already know magic!?" Seth said, ecstatic. This was some of the first wand-based magic he'd actually seen.

"Well, yeah, Punk's showed me a few things."

"You really call him 'Punk'?"

"Yeah, even my parents do. Apparently the teachers are super lenient about it, too. Nearly all the Hufflepuffs have new names," Dean said, walking into an empty compartment.

Seth followed. They put their bags on the rack above the seats then sat on either side of the compartment.

"So what is this about houses?" Seth asked.

"Oh yeah, um, so basically there are 4 houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I'm gonna be Slytherin, like Punk. They're the good leaders, and ambitious and shrewd or whatever."

"Cool! What do you think I'll be?"

"I dunno, hopefully not Hufflepuff, they're boring."

"What're they like?"

"Loyal, patient, boring." Dean listed on his fingers.

Seth laughed.

"Ravenclaw are the smart guys. They're real fast with problems and everything, less boring, still boring. Then there's Gryffindor, our biggest Quidditch rivals."

Seth had read a bit about Quidditch from some of the books he'd read over the summer. If he were honest, he'd been reading more about charms and transfiguration than the other required reading, but he could read fast. Maybe he'd be Ravenclaw, he thought.

"They're the 'brave' folks, real stuck up if ya ask me," Dean continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt Jackson was beyond excited as he and his twin brother stood on the platform waiting for Kenny to show up.

"You boys ready?" their dad asked.

"We were born ready, right Matt?" Nick said, his slow drawl lengthening the words a bit, to a slightly lesser extent then his father's did.

"Hell yeah," Matt smiled.

"It's the Young Bucks!" a kid a few years older than them yelled, jogging over. His long blonde and brown curls bounced like noodles as he headed over.

"The Elite! The - the Elite!" they chanted, pointing a finger up in the air and pressing the rest of their fingers to each other's.

"Alright, boys, I'll see you during break," the twins' dad said, heading back out to the muggle world.

"Bye dad!" the boys called.

"Who's ready to be the greatest group in Gryffindor history!?" Kenny asked.

"Oof, that's quite a tall order," Nick said,

"You're right, in Hogwarts History!" Matt said.

Kenny laughed, "C'mon, let's get a compartment before they're all taken."

* * *

"They're all taken," Kenny grumbled. "And I can't find Kota anywhere," he said as the three met back up in the middle of the train.

The warning whistle blew and the Trolly Witch started her rounds.

"Take a seat boys, there's plenty of seats all over the place," she said, her old voice gravelly and annoying.

"There's just first years in here," Kenny said.

"We're first years," Matt said.

Kenny shrugged and opened the door. The two kids inside looked up at the door.

"The Elite are taking over!" Kenny said, and the Bucks started chanting "The Elite" quietly.

"Oh, sorry, is this your compartment?" the shorter of the two asked. His brown hair was cut on the sides and up in a messy top knot.

"We were here first," the other said, his hair was the opposite, long, curly, and blonde.

"You weren't even talking to each other," Matt said.

"Fine whatever," The Brit said, turning to look out the window as the train pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

"See, I told you I'd find them." CM Punk said, opening the door to Dean and Seth's compartment.

"Hi," a tall tan kid with long black hair said with and awkward wave.

"This is my little bro, Dean, and his friend Seth. Guys, this is Roman, he's Rocky's little brother."

"Cool, welcome to the compartment," Seth said.

"I knew you were cool Rollins," Punk said with a smile, and with that he was gone.

"What's his CM really stand for, he said Cat Man, then all his friends started singing the Batman song," Roman said, watching the bizarre kid leave.

"Who knows it changes every ten minutes," Dean shrugged, "you're from Florida, right?"

"Yeah, Illvormorny didn't accept me."

"What's Liverwarmy?" Seth asked.

"He's muggle born," Roman said.

"Ooh we've got a Ravenclaw on our hands!" Dean said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Seth laughed. Roman was laughing along anyway though.

"Illvormorny is the US magic School, they're much smaller though, and not international, Rock got a Quidditch scholarship there, but Dad wanted him to meet wizards from different cultures," Roman said.

"Apparently there's more Americans and Japanese kids here now, I guess a lot of the English wizards got uncomfortable sending their kids away after the whole You Know Who thing and the Hogwarts War," Dean said.

"You mean Voldemort?" Seth said.

"Don't say his name!" Roman cringed.

"But the history book says we're supposed to so a name can never mean so much again," Seth said.

"Yeah Rome, don't be so uptight!" Dean said, "he's dead and gone."

"You still haven't even said it," Roman said. Seth laughed,

"It's no big deal guys, you don't have to say it. That's just the Hufflepuff way; being a chicken," He teased.

"Hey!" Dean said. Seth laughed. "Voldy Voldy Voldemort!" Dean started singing, "Got killed by a little boy, Voldy the baldy dead oldy, Mort mort mort!" The other two started laughing and singing along to the impromptu song.

* * *

The train was very fast, and the ride seemed to go by in hardly any time at all. The kids had all changed by the time they were at the castle. Seth was absolutely amazed when he looked up at the it, it was out of some fantasy game or something, gothic arches and buttresses, and English style mixed together perfectly, machiculations, wooden galleries, and tall curving towers. Though the thin walls didn't form much protection from attack, so Seth wasn't surprised the War of Hogwarts had so many casualties. Once at the school all the first years were ushered into boats that brought them across the lake into a lower section of the castle. The architecture inside the castle was just as breathtaking, big arching ceilings, wide windows and moving pictures all over interacting with each other and waving at the kids. Even the purebloods were awestruck.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good Evening students," a voice called from the front of the hallway. "I am Professor Helmsly, better known as Triple H, I am the Ravenclaw Head of House, I am here to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We're going to bring you into the next room for sorting."

The class began to whisper, trying to figure out how they'd be sorted. "Ready?" He asked, they all nodded nervously and the doors were opened. They were awestruck looking up at the ceiling that appeared to have the entire night sky between the high arches of the ceiling and the candles floating in the air above the tables. They were shuffled into a line between the four long tables where the upperclassmen sat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts kids," the headmaster said. "I am Mr. McMahon, let's get the sorting underway, Triple H," a hat was brought out that began to sing

"I may be an old hat,

But here is the key,

There is no other cat

That is smarter than me.

The most brave or loyal

I can see it all

I know the hardest to toil

I've never dropped the ball,

Gryffindor, brave of heart,

Slytherin, cunning and shrewd

Ravenclaw, the smart

Hufflepuff, loyal and true.

The year shall be hard,

You'll be put to the test

But you'll have their card

If you try your best," the hat sang. The students all clapped as he finished, and the hat appeared to bow.

"Let's get the Sorting started," Mr. McMahon said clapping his hands together. Triple H began reading names off the paper.

"Dean Ambrose," Triple H read. The hat was hardly on his head before,

"Slytherin."

CM Punk jumped out of his seat and hugged his brother, giving him a noogie. Dean pushed him away, a smile still etched across his face.

"Finn Balor." A fit young Irishman strode to the front and sat on the stool. The hat was lowered onto his head, past his eyes, and it began to think.

"Gryffindor," it decided. Said table erupted in cheers and Finn excitedly walked over to them.

"Trent Barreta," Triple H called next. He walked up to the stool, not looking like he was in the mood for anything.

"Slytherin," the hat decided after some deliberation, the silver and green table began to cheer, Barreta didn't look bothered at all.

"Tyler Bate." The hat was taking quite a while now.

"Ravenclaw," it finally said.

"Peter Dunne," Triple H read off his paper.

"Pete," Pete said walking up to the stool, Triple H wrote that down.

"Ravenclaw," The hat said after some apparent arguing with Pete.

"Travis Gordon."

"I go by Flip," The kid said nervously walking up to the stool. The hat was sure of itself this time and Flip didn't seem to argue.

"Gryffindor."

"Matthew Jackson."

Kenny whistled.

"Matt is good.," he said. The hat was put on his head. He nearly jumped when it started speaking in his head.

"A truly peculiar one," it thought,

"What do you mean, I'm obviously-" the hat interrupted his thoughts

"Yes of course," it thought, then it yelled, "Slytherin."

The hat was taken off, but Matt didn't move. Slytherin were cheering, but Matt couldn't hear it, he looked at his brother and at Kenny, they were as shocked as he was.

"Go on, kid," Triple H said. "Nicolas Jackson."

"It's Nick," Nick said, hardly paying attention. Maybe Nick would be slytherin too, Matt hoped halfheartedly.

"Gryffindor," the hat said. The Elite were in shock. Matt hardly knew what to do, he'd never really been apart from his twin brother, they even shared a bedroom back home. They were now sat on opposite sides of the Great Hall, the saved seat next to Kenny empty.

"Candice LeRae."

"Gryffindor."

Matt almost disliked her for getting sorted where he'd expected to be.

"Becky Lynch."

"Hufflepuff."

"Bayley Martinez."

"Hufflepuff."

Matt felt nauseous. He snuck out to the bathroom. It was empty, of course it was, everyone was at the sorting. Matt slammed the door to the farthest stall and sat on the floor, he almost wanted to cry. The year had hardly even started and he'd already screwed everything up. He heard the door open and held his breath, he didn't want to be discovered, sobbing in the bathroom on the first day, although he definitely wasn't crying.

"Matt?" It was Nick. Matt got up and opened the door.

"Hi Nick," Matt said sullenly. Kenny was with him a bit further back.

"You good?" Nick asked. Matt nodded, in his mind, as the older twin, it was his job to protect his brother.

"It's gonna be fine, Matt, Gryffindor and Slytherin have nearly all the same classes together," Kenny said.

"Yeah," Matt said, "I'm more worried about what everyone will say."

"eh who cares what people say, we're the Elite!" Nick told his brother.

"you're right," Matt decided

"of course I am, now c'mon, we can probably sneak you to the Gryffindor table," Nick agreed.

"Nah, I've gotta live with them, I might as well get to know them," Matt said.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth watched the Jackson twins, he honestly still couldn't tell them apart since they had similar faces and straight long hair, though one's was dirty blonde while the other's was brown, he'd already forgotten who. He looked back to the front, R was up pretty soon.

"Mike Mizanin," Triple H said.

"That's Miz," Miz said, his hair was up in an awkward mohawk.

"Slytherin," the hat said almost immediately

"Shinsuke Nakamura."

"Ravenclaw."

"Will Ospreay."

"Gryffindor."

"Kevin Owens."

"Slytherin."

"Adam Page."

"Hufflepuff."

"Roman Reigns."

"Gryffindor."

Seth wasn't surprised, he clapped for his new friend.

"Seth Rollins."

He swallowed nervously and walked up to the stool.

" _Hmm, a bit tricky,_ " the hat thought in Seth's head, "Ravenclaw," it yelled. Seth was ecstatic, Triple H was his head of house! He'd already read a few of his books on Defense Against the Dark Arts, he was excited to learn from the man himself. He didn't hear the rest, he was too busy high fiving and talking quietly with the Ravenclaws.

* * *

"Marty Scurll."

Marty was terrified as he walked up to the stool, it felt like a gallows march to him. He kind of wanted to be in the same house as Adam, they'd gotten along well in the train, though they said only a few words. Or maybe one of the houses the Jackson twins were in, they seemed nice, where were they anyway?

" _This is a truly interesting case,_ " the hat thought, " _It's as if there are two personalities at war here. Do you really want to be a pop star?_ " Marty felt his face flush red

" _No!_ " He thought back forcefully. That dream was the cause of much scorn and teasing over his years, he had no chance of becoming a famous singer and it was only birds who dreamed of it anyway, he figured.

" _Very well,_ " the hat thought, "Slytherin."

The hat was removed from his head and he got up. He looked over to Adam, who shrugged but clapped for him. He sat down next to an older bleach blonde kid.

"Hey there Marty, I'm Cody, welcome to Slytherin," the kid smiled. His blue eyes were cold and piercing, but his smile was kind.

"Good to meet you Cody," Marty said, and looked back up to the front.

"Allen Styles."

"I like AJ," AJ said, his southern US accent pretty noticeable.

"Ravenclaw," the hat said.

Marty wondered what the hat would've said if he'd told it he wanted to be a singer. Would it have made a difference?

"Hiromu Takahashi," Triple H said.

The kid was nervously saying "もっと" over and over, clutching a fat black and white cat,

"友人になる," he said to the cat and climbed to the stool.

"Hufflepuff."

Marty figured he, Adam, and that Hiromu kid could've gotten along ok.

"Brandon Tate."

"Hufflepuff," the hat said immediately.

"Brent Tate."

"Hufflepuff," The hat repeated for the other twin.

"Chuck Taylor."

"Slytherin," Immediate again. Chuck got up and tossed the hat back to Triple H and fist bumped Baretta.

"Hikuleo Tonga."

"Slytherin."

His two brothers cheered standing up.

"Last but not least, Sami Zayn."

"Hufflepuff."


	6. Chapter 6

When The Elite headed back into the Great Hall the sorting was over. They one sweeted and headed to their own tables. Triple H sat down and Mr. McMahon stood up.

"And now a few words. This year we are welcoming a new teacher, my daughter Professor Stephanie McMahon," he said.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Matt asked the kid from the train earlier, Marty, he nodded. Mr. McMahon continued.

"She will be filling the position of our Astronomy professor. I am also required to inform you of the current situation of the world by the Ministry of Magic. There is currently a worldwide search for **鈴木軍** , a terrorist organization that has been torturing and killing recently throughout Europe and Asia. Their calling card was recently discovered in Wales, thus there will be an official curfew of sundown, meaning no one is to be outside of their common room past sundown. And as always the Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, forbidden. That means you, CM Punk," The Headmaster said, looking at Punk who smiled innocently, "and with that, may you have a good year," he said waving his hands almost dismissively. Food appeared on the plates in front of everyone.

"I'm Marty Scurll," Marty said to Matt, cutting up the roast beef in front of him.

"Matt Jackson," Matt replied, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I'm Cody," the bleach blonde on Marty's other side said.

"Just Cody?" Matt asked.

"I lost my last name in a bet, damn Fed," Cody said.

"What?" Marty asked.

"I just call them the Fed, they cursed me so I get a mark every time I say my last name, have to pay them for each mark," he said showing his wrist, it already had a bold black line, like a single tally mark.

"That sucks man," Matt said, trying very hard not to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Cody said, noticing the other kids hiding their chuckles. Marty and Matt started laughing.

"Hey, First years," Punk said, standing on his seat, "Me, Aleister, and Graves're gonna explain how shit works here."

"We are?" Corey asked, mouth full of mash and chicken. Aleister didn't even look up from the homemade probity probe he was trying to fix.

"Fine, _I_ am going to explain everything," Punk said, "there are a few groups here, you should steer clear of," He said, "The Club, Tama's guys here, just don't make them mad, they're good. Hufflepuff's LIJ are weirdos, just, watch out I guess, don't steal Bushi's mask."

They all looked over to try and catch a glimpse of said mask.

"And Chaos in Ravenclaw," Punk continued, "they're not so bad, but they think they're great. Basically I wish I'd known that when I started here, 'cause if you prank one of 'em, the _whole_ gang come after you."

"Be honest Punk, you'd've messed with them even if you knew," Corey said.

"True, but then at least I'd know to hide for a bit," Punk said.

Trent Baretta picked up a plate of mash and stuck it to the back of Adam Page's head then he and Chuck calmly left to go smoke in the bathroom.

"What the hell?" Adam asked trying to get it out of his hair.

"Wow, those two are really dicks," Matt said.

"とんちき!" Hiromu yelled after the two best friends.

"You good Adam?" Marty asked, looking at the kid.

"Yeah," Adam said. A ghost flew through the table and started laughing at Adam.

"Hey, Joey, we're trying to eat," a long haired kid with a guitar strapped to his back said.

"Eat this Elias!" Corey said throwing a pen at the Hufflepuff.


	7. Chapter 7

The Start of the Year Feast was fun, the far end of the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables got in a bit of a food fight, until Detentions started getting handed out. Seth was getting along well with the Ravenclaws. Once the feast was over they all walked up to Ravenclaw tower.

"You have to ask for a riddle in order to enter," the head boy, Hiroshi Tanahashi explained.

"You obviously have to get the riddle correct though," the other head boy, Kazuchika Okada added.

"That's an unnecessary comment, Okada," Hiroshi replied, "may I have the riddle?" He asked the golden eagle knocker in the center of the archway.

"I speak without a mouth and hear without ears. I have nobody, but come alive with wind. What am I?" The knocker asked with a smooth voice.

"An Echo," Okada said. The archway moved backwards smoothly, and with a thunk moved to the side. The Ravenclaw common room sat behind it. It was a elegant spralling circular room with elegant blue furniture and silk tapestries with bronze eagles moving over them, flying across blue skies, over rolling fields and crashing waves, flopping fish clutched in some talons, others dove into the field to catch mice. "Welcome to the Ravenclaw common room," Okada smiled. Tanahashi climbed the stairs to his room.

"What's his problem?" Seth asked one of the upperclassmen milling about.

"They're the two smartest kids in school, but Kazu tied Tana's record score on the O.W.L.s last year. As you might imagine, they've got quite a rivalry."

"Thanks," Seth said, "I'm Seth Rollins by the way."

"The name's Yoshi Hashi, feel free to ask me anything, I may not be Tana or Kazu levels of smart, but that at least means I won't laugh at your question," He winked.

"Anyway, you can all head up to the dorm rooms, your bags should already be there," Okada said.

Seth waved goodbye to Yoshi Hashi and headed upstairs to his room. There were five beds, and now, as Pete and Tyler walked in, five kids.

"Hey there guys," AJ said sitting down on one of the beds.

Seth walked to his bags and started unpacking his books onto the bookshelf at the head of his bed, followed by his clothes into the trunk at the other end of the bed. An upperclassman walked in the room after a little bit.

"Triple H wants to talk to all the first years," Trent Seven said.

"Thanks Seven," Pete said, throwing a shirt at his bed and heading downstairs.

Triple H was sat in the common room drinking coffee.

"Good evening students, I hope you've all settled in to your rooms," he said.

The kids murmured in confirmation.

"I wanted to talk to you all about our great house, Ravenclaw," Triple H stood up and set the coffee down on a coaster on the coffee table.

The kids all got seated around the common room.

"Students in Ravenclaw, like all the houses have some great positives to their personalities, they tend to be very intelligent, wise, have a fantastic amount of acceptance, and originality, though we are very competitive in and out of school. I've experienced the down sides to this first hand," he said, "I'm sure you know the Sweetwater All Star's Head Chaser Shawn Michaels."

The kids nodded.

"Well, he was my best friend when we were at Hogwarts," he said, "He was a Gryffindor, I, a Ravenclaw. I was, of course, far smarter, as a Ravenclaw, but there was one thing he always beat me in; Quidditch. I couldn't stand to lose to him, So, I cursed a bludgeon to hit him off his broom. He nearly lost his life. What I'm saying is we have a tendency to get so competitive we become jealous often to our detriment. Don't let your personality lead you to betray your friends, not test, game, job, or grade is worth losing a friend," he said.

The class nodded.

"Alright, that's all, I have a good night, here are your schedules, classes start tomorrow at 9, go get on to bed."

That night AJ and Shinsuke were arguing about nearly everything, to the point Pete got up, threw his night mouthguard into a glass of water, walked over to the two and hit them both with a pillow telling them to, "bloody go to sleep already." With that, the arguments died down and they were able to sleep. Unfortunately, they slept in too late for breakfast since they were up so late.

"Jeez you guys only just woke up?" Trent Seven said, noticing them come down stairs around 8:40, while he was reading a book.

"Is Breakfast over?" Seth asked.

The upperclassman nodded.

"But I can get you into the kitchens if you want to eat," Trent said.

"That'd be great," Seth said.

So he, Pete, Tyler, and Trent all headed down to the kitchens. It was a long walk since they were on opposite sides of the castle, so the boys brought their books for Herbology.

"Not sure if we've properly met," Trent said, "I'm Trent Seven."

"Seth Rollins," Seth said, he hardly remembered ever meeting so many people so close together, "Do you guys know each other already?" He asked.

"We're neighbors," Tyler replied, "from the Midlands."

"Must be nice knowing people already, especially since you're in the same house."

"Yeah, did you see that Jackson kid? Their whole family are Gryffindors except him," Trent said, lowering his voice, now that they were downstairs there were far more Slytherins and Hufflepuffs.

"My friend is a Slytherin," Seth said, "are we allowed to sit with them at lunch or dinner?"

"Not supper, but probably at breakfast and dinner."

They stopped in front of a giant still life of a fruit bowl. Trent reached up and tickled the pear, which giggled and became a door knob.

"C'mon."

The kitchen was huge, five large tables in the same formation as the ones upstairs sat in the center of the room, though they were shorter and had no chairs. That was because the cooks were all about 3 feet tall, strange looking creatures, with huge eyes and little pointy ears at the sides of their heads.

"What are those?" Seth whispered to Tyler.

"House Elves," He told him.

Trent sat down on the nearest table.

"Hey, guys can we get some eggs and toast?" Trent asked the house elves.

"Certainly!" A squeaky voice said, running off to whip some up.

"I thought House Elves couldn't have clothes." Seth said.

"That's only if they're servants, all the Hogwarts House Elves are technically free," Trent told them, "Believe it or not, they aren't all happy about that."

* * *

Herbology was Seth's first class, he, Tyler, and Pete all headed out to the greenhouse. Most of the other students were already there. It was Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, so Seth said goodbye to Tyler and Pete and sat with Roman, who'd been saving a seat for him.

"How'd you sleep?" Roman asked when Seth sat down.

"See those two idiots?" He said, gesturing to AJ and Shinsuke who were currently arguing about what they'd be doing in class today, "They will literally argue about anything… until 2 in the morning."

Roman laughed,

"How about you?" Seth asked his friend.

"Not bad, the Gryffindor common room is so cool!" Roman said.

"Did you meet your head of house?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, Professor Angle, he's really nice," Roman said, "we have him this time Monday."

Seth went to ask what class, but Professor Shane McMahon walked out of the back.

"Good morning Gryffindor, good morning Ravenclaw," he said, he was sweating profusely, but his face didn't look particularly nervous.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were in Charms.

"Have you met any of the other ghosts yet?" Matt asked Marty and Adam.

"No, I mean I saw that Joey Ryan guy go through Adam's table," Marty said.

"Yeah, he's a total jerk," Adam said

"Apparently there's a kid ghost our age who's gonna be taking classes with us," Matt said, "I haven't seen him yet, but apparently he's pretty cool, Nick was telling me at breakfast."

"Good Morning class," a very short man said walking in.

Upon further inspection Matt realized the man was actually a satyr.

"Are those horns?" Marty asked leaning over to Matt.

"He's a satyr, don't be rude," Adam Page whispered.

"I am Professor Maverick," he said, "And today we will be learning about-"

"Sorry I'm late professor!" a young ghost boy yelled floating up through the floor.

"Take a seat, Mr. Cole," Professor Maverick sighed.

"Sure thing Spud," Adam Cole said walking over to the rest of the class.

"Woah, are you dead?" Miz asked.

Cole looked at himself and stuck his hand through his middle.

"Holy crap, I hadn't noticed!" he said sarcastically. Page, Matt, and Marty laughed.

"I've got an extra seat here," Matt said. They were sat two to a desk.

"Thanks, man," Cole said.

Professor Maverick went back to teaching.

* * *

The first day of class, was as expected, not all that exciting. They went over the syllabus and got their notebooks set up. Next they headed to Flying lessons. It wasn't a required class, so several kids opted out for a study hall instead, but those who were in the class all took it at once.

"You taking flying lessons?" Page asked Cole.

"I already can fly," Cole said with a shrug, his legs dispersing as he flew alongside them.

"Right, duh, sorry."

"No big deal," Cole shrugged. They walked past Elias who was playing his guitar in the hallway. Corey Graves, seemed to materialize out of nowhere to chase him down the hall, yelling obscenities at him, followed by Aleister and Punk who were laughing, well Punk was, Aleister was stoick as ever.

"You should come anyway. If you can sit on a chair, you can probably sit on a broom," Marty said.

Matt nodded,

"At least come meet my brother," he said.

"Alright," Cole said

"Yeah Baybay!" Matt said, and started running to the Quidditch Pitch. Cole flew after him and Page and Marty ran after them.

A couple kids were at the Pitch already, helping the teacher get the brooms out.

"Hey Matt!" Nick called jogging over, "Mr. Robinson says he's only got Nimbus 2000s. Oh, you're that Adam kid," He interrupted himself to say to Cole.

"You must be Nick," Adam said.

"Yep," Nick said.

The three walked over to help get the brooms. Marty and Page were talking with Hiromu and Will Ospreay now.

"Hey Lil Naitch!" Somebody yelled from the stands. It was a second year student, with longish hair and an awkward partial mustache, waving cheerfully.

"Who is that?" Mr. Robinson asked.

Cole looked over.

"Dalton Castle and the Boys," he said matter of factly.

Dalton and the Tate twins waved again.

"I should've guessed," he mumbled, "Don't you three have class?" he yelled

"Study Hall!" Dalton said, "And we're studying," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"What does that even mean?" Nick asked.

"Means he's weird," Matt said.

Once all the brooms were out, they each stood next to them. Baretta and Chuckie T walked over and straight up stole Cole's broom.

"Hey I was using that," Cole said.

"Whatever fatass," Baretta said, casually dragging the broom away.

"What a dick," Nick said watching him drag it off.

"Here's a new one," Kevin Owens said handing Cole a new broom.

"Thanks."

* * *

Flying lessons went well, everyone did well, they were all in the air in minutes and flying around soon after that.

"You kids have picked this up the fastest I've seen." Mr. Robinson.

"Oh, Lil Naitch, I'm sure you say that to all the girls," Dean said.

"Not funny Mr. Ambrose. I will see you all the day after Tuesday"

"I wish we could play Quidditch," Nick said.

"Maybe we could start a club or something," Matt suggested.

"Hey, Roman?" Nick called running over to Roman, Seth, and Dean. "If we were to start a modified quidditch team, would you be interested?"

"Ah yessir!" Roman said.

"Oh, us too," Seth said.

"Write it down Nick!" Matt said.

Nick took out his notebook.

"Let's go ask more people! Oh, Flip!" Nick yelled running after him, he was walking with Will Ospreay. "You wanna do modified quidditch?"

"They have that?" Will asked.

"Not yet, but we're gonna make it," Matt told them, "if we get enough interest."

"I'd be interested," Will said.

"Me too," Flip said

"Modified Quidditch?" Marty asked coming over with Page.

"Yeah, we wanna make a team," Matt said.

"Count us in!" Page said.

"Sweet!"

"What's going on over here?" Kevin asked walking over with Adam Cole.

"They're gonna make a modified quidditch team," Page said

"If they let us, that is," Matt added.

"Well if that's a thing count me in!" Cole said.

"Me too, hey, Sami!" Kevin yelled, "You wanna play quidditch later?"

"Sure!" Sami yelled back.

"Me too!" Becky Lynch added, as she and Sami walked up to the school.

The growing group walked passed the stands.

"We don't!" Baretta yelled over from under the bleachers where they were smoking again.

Matt and Nick rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, make sure you write that down!" Chuckie sneered.

"Dicks," Nick grumbled, but tallied them anyway.

"I wanna play!" Dalton yelled down from his and the boys' perch.

"That should be enough for at least two teams," Nick said counting the tallies.

"You should go ask Mr. Robinson!" Marty said with a skip in his step.

"Let's eat lunch first," Matt said.

* * *

During lunch, more kids walked over asking to join the club, soon the whole Great Hall was buzzing with anticipation of more kids able to join a sports team. After they'd eaten, the Bucks went up to ask Mr. Robinson.

"Hey Mr. Robinson?" Matt said, approaching the professors' table

"What's up Matt?" Mr. Robinson asked.

"Well, we were hoping we could start a club, and you could be the advisor?" Nick said

"What sorta club were you thinking?"

"Modified Quidditch," Matt told him.

"Hmm. Interesting."

"We asked around after class, and pretty much everyone wishes they could play a sport but we aren't allowed to join the Quidditch team until next year," Nick said showing the teacher his notebook where he'd tallied up the answers.

"The problem is that Quidditch isn't the safest sport."

"Right so we were going to change it a little bit," Matt said. Nick flipped back in his notebook.

"1 keeper, 3 beaters, 4 chasers, but two would be defense and two offense, like in soccer," Nick said.

"Ok, I'll be the official advisor, but I can't be at every meeting."

"That's fine," Nick said.

"And probably don't call it Quidditch, we can only have one sport technically according to the Ministry."

"We can call it Nimbus Flyers Club, and tell them we'll have a Quaffle!" Matt said

"Sounds perfect," Mr. Robinson nodded. They gave Marty a thumbs up, and all the kids cheered, the professors were taken aback by how excited everyone was.

"Ok! we'll make posters!" Matt said. "This'll be great!" He started running off to the library to start the posters.

"Thanks!" Nick yelled back, running after his brother.

* * *

"Let's say people not playing for the school already," Nick said writing with his marker.

"What about Kenny?" Matt asked.

"He's hanging out with Kota all the time anyway, I think they're dating," Nick shrugged.

"That sucks for you though, third wheelin'," Matt said writing it down.

"Nah, I made friends with Flip, he's pretty cool," Nick shrugged.

"Hey, can we help?" Page asked, walking over with Marty.

"Sure! We need 4 posters anyway!" Matt said, and explained what they needed.

"Are you drawing a skull and crossbones?" Page asked Marty.

"Pirates are cool!" Marty said.

"Marty, it's for Quidditch, not pirates," Matt sighed.

"I'll change it," Marty grumbled. The skull became a quaffle and the bones broomsticks. "There!" He smiled.

"Looks great, man," Matt laughed. Page was writing big bubble letters after carefully measuring it from the edges.

"You guys know any Ravenclaws?" Matt asked. Marty's and Page shook their heads.

"I met some in Herbology," Nick said, "AJ and Shinsuke. They can't get along for the life of 'em."

"Could you get one of them to hang this up?" Matt asked, handing him his poster. It had a quaffle on a broom with a beater's bat chased by a bludgeon with the three goals in the distance, the words "Nimbus Flyers Club" written in huge letters, along with "people not on school Quidditch team only" and "Meet Sat. 8 AM on the Pitch!"

"No problem," Nick said finishing his own poster. He'd drawn the three golden goals and written the info in large legible lettering.

"Nearly done," Adam said drawing a broomstick next to the Quaffle and Bludgeon.

"I'm done!" Marty said finishing coloring in the Skull/Quaffle.

"Sweet, let's go hang them up!"


	9. Chapter 9

There was a decent amount of time for lunch after Flying Class, so Seth, Dean, and Roman took their time eating, then decided to explore the castle. The staircases sent them in seemingly random directions since they didn't need to be anywhere in particular.

"You think that Quidditch Club is going to work out?" Roman asked, "Rock and I used to play all the time with the neighbors back in Florida."

"I dunno, I've never played," Seth said.

"I keep forgetting that you're Muggleborn," Roman laughed.

"Whoa," Dean said a bit behind them. The turned around, Dean had found a secret passage behind one of the photos.

"Get out of there kids!" The woman in the picture cried.

"We'll only be a second," Dean said, crawling into the small opening.

"This is a bad idea," Seth mumbled, but followed his friend down the narrow passage, Roman hot on his heels.

" _Lumos,_ " Dean muttered, holding out his wand, a pale white light illuminated the

"Oh my god, that's a huge spider," Seth yelped sitting back on his heels as the light exposed a spider the size of a mouse right next to his head.

Roman crawled right into his stopped friend, and nearly knocked him into said spider.

"C'mon ladies," Dean called back to them.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you saw that spider," Seth grumbled, giving the spider as wide a berth as he could in the tight corridor.

They crawled for a couple more yards. It felt as though they were crawling down further and further underground.

Dean stopped suddenly. Seth bumped into him, and Roman into Seth.

"What?"

" _Nox_ ," Dean whispered, "there's light ahead."

He was right of course. A faint, green tinged glowing circle was up ahead. They quietly crawled towards the light. Once they got to it, Dean peeked out carefully.

"It looks clear," Dean said and climbed out of what was essentially a hole in the ground near a bunch of ferns.

"What the hell," Seth said once he was fully out himself, "It's a forest."

"The Forbidden Forest, I'd guess," Roman said, brushing the cobwebs off his pants.

"It's like a campsite," Dean said, poking around the clearing.

"There's something on that tree," Seth said, pointing to a tree.

The something was writing of some sort. It looked like _鈴木軍た一番です_ , but the lines were imperfect due to the nature of the medium.

"I can't tell what that is," Dean said.

All three boys gathered around the tree.

"Is it Chinese?" Roman asked.

"I don't think so," Seth said "Japanese probably."

"Oh it must be LIJ or something," Dean said.

"Who?" Seth asked.

"The Hufflepuffs," Dean replied, "Punk says there's a group of Hufflepuffs from Japan that call themselves LIJ."

"Oh, ok, it must be them,"

Roman decided. "We should probably get to class."

They headed back through the tunnel, closing the opening with a sleeping bag to keep the animals out.


	10. Chapter 10

Now that Matt had something to look forward to on the weekend, class seemed to go by much easier, as did having class with Nick.

Triple H was a good teacher, but on syllabus day, you'd have to set an Acromantula loose in the room to keep the interest of a room full of first years. Marty and Matt were playing catch with Flip's notebook, who was trying to catch it without bringing too much attention to himself. Nick might've told them to give his new friend his notebook back, if he wasn't so bored, so he instead joined in. The fun was ended not long before the end of class when Chuckie T shot the notebook from the air with a swift blasting charm.

"Why are you such a dick?!" Nick asked annoyed.

"That was my notebook." Flip whined. Triple H gave Chuckie T a detention for the act, and took 5 points from Slytherin, which made half the class boo loudly. The clock tolled and they headed out.

"Get chapter one in your text books read by Tuesday." Triple H called after them.

* * *

They had quite a turn out the next day. Seth, Dean, and Roman, Tyler and Pete, Cesaro and Sheamus, Tyler Breeze and Fandango, Dalton and the Boys (though the boys didn't want to play), AJ and Shinsuke, Candace, Bayley, and Becky, Kevin and Sami, Will Ospreay and Hiromu, Xavier, Finn, and Juice, Corey, and Alexa. Plus Nick brought Flip and Matt and Marty brought Cody. Byron Saxton asked if he could announce it on the local radio station, like he and Corey did for the official Hogwarts teams, since the Headmaster was such a big fan of Quidditch. They decided to start off by splitting them into teams.

They all voted four guys as the four team captains, Matt, Finn, Seth, and Pete. It was a matter of picks from there on out. Of course Mr. Robinson was there the first day to make sure everything went off without a hitch.

"Alright I'll start," Matt said, "Nick, get over here."

"Dean," Seth said.

Dean gave him a fist bump on the way over.

"Tyler," Pete said, they nodded at each other.

"Um, Xavier?" Finn said.

"Aw yeah!" Xavier said bouncing over.

"Marty," Matt said.

Marty had quite a happy skip in his step as he walked over to his team.

"Roman," Seth said. Another fist bump.

"Shinsuke," Pete said picking his other roommate.

"Juice," Finn said after Xavier whispered in his ear real quick.

Juice and Xavier high fived excitedly.

"Page," Matt said.

Page and Marty chest bumped and started talking with Nick.

"AJ," Seth said.

"Good choice," AJ winked, jokingly. Dean rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut.

"Becky?" Pete said, she nodded and joined them.

"Dalton," Finn said definitely, sure of his name.

The Boys stopped fanning him off with their notebooks and he joined his team, waving them goodbye dramatically.

"Cole," Matt said.

Adam Cole zipped over.

"Will," Seth said.

Will strode over and stood next to AJ.

"Bayley," Pete said.

"Yeah!" Becky said, glad she'd talked him into it.

Bayley ran over and hugged her friend.

"Sami," Finn decided.

"Go with Flip!" Nick whispered

"No, go with Hiromu!" Marty countered.

"Cody," Matt said overriding them.

"Hell yeah!" Cody said.

"Candace," Seth said.

"Cesaro," Pete said

"Ok," Finn nodded to Sami, "Kevin," Finn

"Flip," Matt decided, he'd always go with his brother's opinion first.

"Fandango is it?" Seth said.

"It's F _an_ -d _an-_ go!" Dango said dancing over.

"Shut up," Pete told Cesaro, "Sheamus."

"Corey," Finn said, listening to Kevin's suggestion.

"And Hiromu," Matt said.

Marty went to high five the young Japanese wizard, but was instead Hiromu held his cat Daryl's paw up. So Marty and Daryl fist bumped

"Breeze." Seth said.

Dango and Breeze did a weird fist bump without fully clasping their fists as to keep their nail polish from getting messed up.

"Alexa!" Corey interrupted, "We call Alexa!" He said.

"Ok I guess we've got Miz then," Seth said unenthusiastically.

And with that the teams were set.

They decided to have four games, like a little tournament; Matt's team versus Finn's, then Seth's versus Pete's, then have the winners face and the losers face. Byron and Elias were doing commentary for the radio show, so the Headmaster could listen from his office, and the people in Hogsmeade could get an idea of the school's extracurricular activities.

Matt's team faced Finn's first. It was Matt, Nick, and Flip as beaters, Cody, Marty, Cole, and Page as Chasers, and Hiromu as keeper, Daryl was laying on Byron's lap sleeping. Against Corey, Kevin, and Xavier as beaters, Finn, Juice, and Alexa, and Sami as chasers, and Dalton as keeper. The rules were obviously a bit different, there was a time limit of 20 mins, as there was no snitch, there were more players on each team to allow for more students, and the bludgeons were wrapped in padded cloths as well to make it a bit safer, but the goals were still 10 points.

Mr. Robinson threw the Quaffle up, Finn zoomed in and caught it. The boys released the bludgeons and high tailed it on out of there to the stands. Nick flew towards the closest bludgeon and whacked it towards Finn.

"Balor starting with the quaffle here," Byron said. "A Bludgeon from one of the Jacksons headed his way.

"You know Wonderwall?" Elias asked, starting to play the song.

"A good pass to Juice there by Balor, as he's _nearly_ knocked off his broom by that bludgeon, but, oh, wow, Graves flying in there and almost headbutting the bludgeon, but getting his bat up in time to shoot it towards Rho- sorry- Cody," Byron said.

Juice was almost at the goals, until he was body checked by Marty. Cody dropped down to avoid the bludgeon, while Matt hit the other towards Juice, clipping him in the shoulder since he was thrown off by Marty. He dropped the Quaffle and Cole caught it.

"A legal body check by Scurll _oh!_ Juice Robinson was just clocked by a bludgeon. Cole's got the quaffle, Adam Cole has the Quaffle, he passes it to Cody, just missing a bludgeon, Cody to Page, Nice save by Flip there with the defense against those bludgeons. Remember, we've wrapped them in padded cloth but that doesn't make them hurt any less– Alexa Bliss with the defense, slowing Page down." Byron said excitedly. Elias was playing a new song now. Page tried to throw the ball to Marty, but it was quickly intercepted by Sami who zipped on through.

"Nice interception by Sami there, _near_ ly struck by a bludgeon, nice protection given by Kevin, shooting that bludgeon off towards the other team, _Oh,_ and it clipped Flip – No! No, he's done a flip, Flip's done a flip! Flip Gordon just flipped his broom over, the bludgeon missed him by mere millimeters!"

Meanwhile Sami had passed to Finn who was about to shoot.

"Pass to Balor, and a shot on goal– no, Hiromu _dives_ to catch the Quaffle with one hand!" Byron said focusing again on the Quaffle. Page caught the Quaffle and started bringing it up the pitch, passing it to Cody.

"Pass to Page, then to Cody, and is Cody's gonna take the shot? No, he passes to Cole, who passes to Marty, and there's a shot! Ten points! Ten points to Team One!" a bludgeon flew towards Matt, who instinctively hit it towards Nick. They began hitting it between each other, driving up the field, the other team was attempting a arrowhead formation, but were taken out by the bludgeon when the twins flew past.

"The Jackson twins with a game of pass with a bludgeon, just _decimating_ their opponents!" Byron yelled.

Cole caught the quaffle, flying up from near the ground, throwing it to Marty who shot again, but this time Dalton caught it. The Boys cheered.

"A catch from Cole, and a pass to Marty and– this time Castle saves the shot. The Boys excited that Dalton Castle saved that one. And a pass to Finn! He's flying the field, there's 10 seconds left, can he make it?!" He shot but Hiromu caught it, "Save by Takahashi, and that's the game. Team One wins ten to oh. The next match is team 3 versus team 2."


	11. Chapter 11

The match started soon after, Seth, Dean, and Roman as beaters, AJ, Candace, Breeze, and Dango as Chasers, and Will as keeper versus Pete, Cesaro, and Sheamus as Beaters, Tyler, Miz, Becky, and Shinsuke as Chasers, and Bayley as keeper.

Mr. Robinson threw the quaffle up at the start and AJ caught it quickly, Shinsuke was hot on his tail, playing close defense.

"AJ with the ball, close behind him is Shinsuke, oh, and Shinsuke with a body check, he's got the ball, a body check back from AJ, and the quaffle's been forgotten, these two are fighting it out." Byron said as AJ and Shinsuke started fist fighting.

Hiromu came up and collected Daryl.

"Candace with the Quaffle now as Mr. Robinson tries to break up the fight. And a bludgeon shot right at her by Dunne, deflected nicely by Ambrose. Candace is making a beeline for the goal, she shoots, intercepted by Bate! Bate with a good hard pass to Becky, Oh and a red card for both Shinsuke and AJ for that fight, they're outta here! Becky with a shot, WHAT A SAVE!" Will Ospreay dove ahead of his broomstick, grabbing the quaffle with one hand, and his broom with the other, remounting back onto it as it caught up with him. "What a save, Will Ospreay just jumped off his broom for a beautiful save right outta the major leagues." It really should've been a goal, and with any other person it would've been. "A pass from Ospreay to Breeze, who appears to have chipped a nail, he's dropped the quaffle, oh, Fandango's got it back, he passes it to Candace, who passes it back to Dango, and Breeze is back in it! Dango passes to Breeze, he passes it to Candace who takes the SHOT! Goal! Candace scored a goal!" Byron yelled, "ten oh, ten oh!"

Bayley looked very disappointed in herself but Becky reassured her.

"Martinez with a disappointing miss, now passes the quaffle to Lynch who is charging the pitch, pass to Miz, who's not on the same page, he's missed the pass to Becky! Breeze catches the quaffle, and _oh!_ Direct hit by Cesaro with a bludgeon, Bate's got the quaffle, Seth has the bludgeon, Pete's by Tyler's side, he's defending Bate! Dango trying for defense, hit by a bludgeon! Tyler Bate's got it, OH MY GOD WILL OSPREAY IS A BIRD!" Byron yelled jumping out of his seat. The time was up, game over.

Elias plucked the wrong string in his surprise.

"Shut up Saxton, I'm trying to play Freebird," Elias said.

"Will Ospreay has won the game for his team with an under the broom save!" Byron Saxton said.

They couldn't have another match since Seth's team was so low one people, so Marty just took shots on Will while the others joked around on the stands. Mr. Robinson had headed back inside, telling them to put the stuff back when they were done.

Seth, Dean and Roman were shooting the breeze. Byron was still announcing the joking around since he had the hour to broadcast. Corey had joined him now, and kicked Elias out.

"No matter how many time Scurll's shoots, Ospreay has saved it. Marty and Will were like Yin and Yang, they had each other's number." Byron said after three shots were immediately taken.

But the match was quickly interrupted.

"Ospreay clearly has the edge here."

"But Scurll is pushing him to the limit!"

"Shut up Byron, Will Ospreay has no limit."

"Everyone get inside right now!" Mr. Robinson was yelling as he ran back down the hill, "No time to put the brooms away, fly 'em, just get inside now!"

Seth had no idea what was going on, they were being quickly shuffled into the Great Hall. Clearly something terrible had happened. And when they passed the infirmary on their way inside, they found out what it was. Tetsuya Naito was on a bed, twisting and contorting like he was having a seizure.

"Naito!" Hiromu yelled, trying to run to his friend, but Marty held him back.

"Don't come in here!" The nurse yelled, slamming the door with a flick of her wand hand.

"内藤は大丈夫でください!" Hiromu yelled as Marty pulled him away.

"You can't help him right now!" Marty told him.  
"What's going on?" Seth whispered.

"All I know is that's the sign of Suzuki gun," Dean replied somberly.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Roman whispered worriedly.

"That curse is worse than the cruciatus curse, it keeps going after they leave." Dean said, "I've never seen it in person."

They were rushed to the Great Hall, sat quickly, not caring who was where.

"I'm sure you are all wondering what is going on." Headmaster McMahon said, "I am going to tell you, however I ask that you do not panic, understand everything is under control. The sign of 鈴木軍 has been discovered in Hogwarts. It is at this time I will ask you all to think back, have any of you seen their symbol or anything similar?"

Dean looked at Seth and Roman. Seth bit his lip and slowly raised his hand.

"Don't–" Dean whispered.

"I saw… some Japanese in the forest, I found a passageway, it brought me out to the forest, I thought it was students, it… it might've been _them_ ," Seth admitted

"Are you the only one who saw that?" The Headmaster asked. Seth's gaze flicked across his friends real fast.

"Yes, just me," Seth knew he was getting a detention when this was all over with, but he just had to say it.

"We're going to have you all stay here until we're sure it's clear." The headmaster explained.

"This is our fault," Dean said, "we've gotta fix it."

"C'mon it's not your fault," Matt said. Kenny Omega came running into the room, carrying Kota Ibushi.

"They got him!" He cried.


	12. Chapter 12

Hiromu was sat with his friends, Daryl, Evil, Sanada, Bushi, but there was an obvious empty spot. They weren't talking, nobody had anything to say.

"We have to stop them," Sanada muttered in Japanese.

"You're right," Evil agreed.

"We can't, we're just kids!" Bushi reminded them, "There's nothing we _can_ do."

"We can destroy them. Destroy them like they tried to Naito," Sanada said.

"I agree," Hiromu piped up. Bushi nodded, he wasn't going to let them go alone.

"Let's go," Bushi decided.

They had no problem getting out, it was the Gryffindor who were expected to try something, so they were able to get out easily.

They headed towards the Gryffindor tower, the last place Suzuki gun were spotted. Hiromu found himself clutching Daryl as they walked through the castle. It was Suzuki gun who found them first. Two men, one British with black hair and a slender gangly frame and the other Japanese with a mean smirk yellow and black hair striped like a badger and up in the front like a cow lick.

"Well well well, look what we have here," said the man with the striped hair, "Looks like Christmas came early, Zack."

"Confringo," Evil yelled, shooting out a blasting curse, but Michinoku deflected it back towards him. Her flew headlong into the wall, knocked out. "Everything is evil," the fourth year muttered.

"Expulso!" Sanada yelled in anger over his friends' pain.

It was easily deflected again, this time the wall exploded, exposing the outside, a rare sunny day in scotland, so different from the pain and suffering inside the large castle.


	13. Chapter 13

"We gotta kill these fuckers." Matt said.

Nick nodded.

"We're coming with you," Seth said, "or at least I am."

"I'm coming too." Dean said

"Yeah, me too." Roman added.

They waited until the teachers were talking amongst themselves before heading out.

The hallways were dark and empty, someone had used a Deluminator. They spoke in hushed tones, keeping an eye out around them. Matt could feel his heart beat in his chest as they walked, steps magically muffled. Suddenly they heard and explosion. They all looked at each other and ran towards the sound. They ran across the floating staircases and down the hall. They came across Bushi, Hiromu and Daryl.

"もはや!" Hiromu was crying, his cat running alongside him as Bushi dragged him by his hand down the hall.

"Don't go that way!" Bushi yelled at the kids, but he wasn't able to make himself stop running to save them too.

The gang turned the corner. There, over Seiya Sanada's contorting body stood two men dressed in all black. They turned to the approaching kids.

"Zack?" Marty said. Zack was one of the older kids from his neighborhood as a kid.

"Oh hi there Marty." the brit said.

"Taka Michinoku and Zack Sabre Jr." Michinoku said. "You kids want to a good crucifixion?" he asked.

"It's not even all of Suzuki- gun, it's just two of them!" Dean said.

"That's mighty rude of you, just us, sorry to disappoint," Zack Sabre Jr. said.

"Expelliarmus!" Nick yelled firing a shot at ZSJ.

"Aren't you first years?" ZSJ laughed easily deflecting the spell.

Matt felt his stomach drop as he realized they were sorely out matched.

"First years?" Michinoku laughed, "I'm outta here."

He headed down the hall the other way. ZSJ laughed meanly.

"I'll meet up with you, I wanna kill this kid," he said looking at Marty. Matt pulled his friend behind him.

"You'll have to go through us first," he said.

"Oh ho ho, alright big guy," ZSJ laughed again. "Cruxius." He said smoothly, directing his own invented curse at the kid.

"Protego!" Matt yelled, slashing his wand down across the air.

"Expelliarmus!" Seth yelled.

ZSJ deflected the spell again with a flick of the wrist.

"Get outta here Marty!" Seth said.

The kids started running while Seth, Dean, and Roman ran behind them, shouting shield curses, as they retreated.


	14. Chapter 14

They were running towards the Great Hall now; the adults would know what to do. The two men were getting closer quickly, they weren't going to make it. They were quickly losing energy. The shield charms were hardly holding up. They were nearly at the floating stairs when they heard ZSJ yell the curse, the curse that hit.

There was a thud as a body crumbled to the floor, they all turned to see who it was. Hiroshi Tanahashi had jumped in the way of the curse, getting hit himself so no one else would be.

"Tana!" Seth yelled,

"We have to get out of here!" Dean said, pulling Seth away by the arm.

"Tana!" Seth yelled as Dean pulled him down the hall.

Kazuchika Okada was running towards them.

"Are you all ok?" he asked.

"They're right there!" Matt gasped.

"Ok, get outta here." Okada said, running towards ZSJ.

There was whizzing and crackling of curses being thrown back and forth until finally there was nothing. The smoke covering the end of the hallway obscured their vision, and the only staircase leading them out was stopped in the center of the air, to stop Suzuki gun from following them to the others. They looked towards the smoke, wands raised.

"It's just me." Okada said limping out with his hands up. "I got him."

The staircase seemed to hear him, turning to lead to the Great Hall.

Michinoku was caught by patrolling professors by the time they levitated Tana and ZSJ over to the Great Hall. 50 points were given to Ravenclaw, and 20 to the others for the capture of the man and a Great Feast was scheduled for supper. All the students in need of care were brought to the infirmary.

And the Nimbus Flyers Club played a few more games, watched by the school in celebration of the end of the attacks.


End file.
